Anakin Skywalker vs Link
Anakin vs Link.png Anakin vs Link 2.png Link vs Anakin 4.png Anakin Skywalker vs Link is the second Match in BenAttackX's The Universal Tournament Description Star Wars vs The Legend of Zelda! '' ''will Anakin Skywalker or Link be the supreme fighter? The battle between the two blond boys, who hold crazy potential and swords, and Thay are the saviors of beatiful girls! The second battle in the tournament is underway! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Pre-Fight "After Thor was knocked out of the tournament by Goku, today two very strong fighters will arrive!" Get the CHAMPION OF ZELDA, LINK!! A guy with a sword and blonde hair come in to the arena And the chosen one, Anakin Skywalker! A blonde boy came into the ring, holding the lightsaber All the people in the huge arena on The entire galaxy shouted and cheered They were ready for the battle! MEELE! Anakin and Link jumped towards each other and started slashing at each other multiple times! Ani and Link finally smacked their blades together Before they knew it, The Young Jedi and Link were in a sword struggle. Anakin moves very fast, Link tried to keep up the pace, but Anakin with a tremendous speed hit him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach. 50! With his teeth clenched hard, Link let out a cry and shoved Anakin backwards. Link jumped towards Anakin and smashed his shield to smack into Skywalker's chest knocking him back a few feet he was skidding while he kept his stance. Link jumped into the air and fired his hook shot launching him towards the Jedi. Anakin easily dodged the strike easily and used the force to push Link and hit him 40! Link got up and pulled out his arrow straight at Luke who grabbed it with the force but it exploded straight into his face making him stumble backwards in pain. Link jumped forward and kicked Anakin in the face, Link jumped to stab Anakin in the heart, but Anakin managed to respond in time and stop Link with Force. The young Jedi had no problem avoiding Link's hits, but Link launched a number of arrows, which were thrust directly at him because Anakin maneuvered them with TK 30! Link got up from the ground and used his up smash from SSB Melee to knock Ani into the air, Anakin jumped and kicked Link in the face, Anakin summoned his lightsaber with Force, but Link pushed Anakin with his sword, Link stopped Anakin with his Shield, but Anakin quickly threw the Shield with TK and force manipulation, 20! Link Tried to take the Shield back, but Anakin with great speed prevented him and kicked Link in the stomach Link launched an arrow of fire, ice, silver, and light, but Anakin pushed all the arrows easily, Anakin grabbed Link with the force and kicked him in the head, Link took his sword, but Anakin easily knocked Link, buttered him, Anakin Choke Link with the force, and crushed him, 10! Link landed in a pool of blood, Link tried to recover, but Anakin kicked him in the head and knocked him on the ground of the arena Anakin smashed Link's skull with force, Choke link with the force and hit his lightsaber in Link's chest, Link's body was sent out to the ring in the teleport facility, Link's body returned to normal, but he knew he had been knocked out of the tournament K.O.! Anakin went outside the arena, knowing he had won the battle And the fighter who will continue to the next level is the young Skywalker! Shouted the broadcaster Conclusion THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS...... ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Teenager vs Teenager Category:Sword Duel